


Hit the Spot

by CrescentFresh (WileyWendyMoore)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ambiguity, Consent, M/M, Other, Penetration, Science, Science Fiction, The Voice of Night Vale, Trans, Voice Kink, mutuality, not today dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WileyWendyMoore/pseuds/CrescentFresh
Summary: Cecil and Carlos get home from a really excellent date.





	Hit the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of comments that I often write foreplay/lead-ups with no "actual" sex following. Never a rude one - usually people just wishing I had applied my talents to the sex scene, definitely just dismayed compliments! HOWEVER, I want to clarify that for me, this *is* the good part! These are the parts I want to see, the sorts of experience I wish it were even possible to have! I'm trans, I get dysphoria, so writing "actual" sex is usually fraught with several kinds of angst for me. I write it sometimes! - see "Yeah, I Slip..." - but conditions, characters and context must be just right, I'm just a lil' hothouse flower. I like to see this fic as not just hot, but a spell against dysphoria! There's so much more potential to sex than how we use what's between our legs! Best wishes to all of you, however you wish to connect erotically to yourself and/or others!

The door shudders. A key rattles the lock, and the door bangs open with the force of two enthusiastic bodies. 

A dark man with silver hair at his temples in a lab coat holds another man tightly, laughing against his throat. The other man is neither tall nor short, fat nor thin, but he is beautiful. They are both very beautiful, from doing beautiful things. 

Cool night air gusts in as the door falls shut. The two men are making their way to a couch, but they are too excited, too overcome, and they slide down the wall together. 

"Cecil," murmurs the man in the lab coat. "Can I take your shirt off?" 

Cecil lifts his chin to encourage more kissing of his sensitive throat. 

"Please, Carlos! Please, undress me, undress me *slowly.*" 

Cecil has the loveliest voice Carlos has ever heard. He feels light-headed when Cecil begs, and he sucks hard at that silky throat. Carlos slides his hands under Cecil's shimmering blouse, touching his cool, slightly glowing skin. 

Carlos knows this blouse; the material is slippery and the buttons set loose easily. So, he dips his head and eases each button free until he can slide the shirt away. Cecil watches, each eye sparkling at the trick. 

"Oh, I want you so badly, Carlos!" he rasped. Raking his fingers through Carlos' thick, long hair, Cecil pulls him into a fierce embrace. Cecil scratches slowly, firmly at Carlos' back, moaning as they kiss. Carlos trembles and arches into Cecil, stroking and exploring with sure hands, and then- 

"Oh CARLOS...!" 

Cecil has pushed back, is staring into Carlos' deep brown eyes. His breathing quickens, and Carlos can feel Cecil tremble. but he is smiling, and his fingers are claws gripping Carlos' thighs. 

One of Carlos' hands is on Cecil's lower back. 

He's not sure where the other one is. 

Carlos can feel the pleasant temperature of the room on his elbow and forearm, but his wrist, his hand...where they should rest on Cecil's back, between his shoulder blades, they shear off at an angle. 

"Um...Cecil...where's my left hand?" 

Cecil's eyes widened, and he smirked. 

"Mm...and you say you're no good at dirty talk." 

"Please, Cecil...tell me. Tell me where it is?" 

Cecil pressed in close, and put his lips against Carlos' ear. With a hot, prickling breath, he says, 

"You know, Carlos...your hand's inside me." 

A regular person might have been afraid. A regular person might have tried to pull their hand back, panicked. 

Carlos was a scientist. 

Besides, if Cecil wasn't worried, Carlos wasn't worried. 

If Cecil was aroused, then Carlos was aroused. 

Carlos took a deep breath, exhaled against Cecil's skin and kissed his bare shoulder. He softly wiggled his fingers, smiling in satisfaction when Cecil moaned and pulled at his hair. 

"Describe how I feel, Carlos!" Cecil gasped urgently. "Tell me how it feels to be inside me! Oh Carlos, you're so - this is *so* hot..." 

Carlos steadily sunk his hand deeper into the shearing of existence, continuing to ripple his fingers rhythmically. 

"Well...the air *here* is warm, a staticky heat, like a tv screen...but *here* it's cooler than the room...but not like a freezer, more like a breeze out of nowhere on a still, summer day..." 

Carlos' exploring hand hit a structure, and he closed his eyes to better concentrate on exploring. He felt Cecil's fingers trace his lips, and when they prodded in tentatively, Carlos sucked with enthusiasm. 

At first, the structure felt solid. Then, a resistance before Carlos' hand was allowed to slide through a dry membrane. Angles, hard angles, like wooden blocks scraped and compressed Carlos' hand. When he pushed back, their texture changed and Cecil cried out. 

"No one's ever done that before!" 

Cecil's voice was a growl, and he clutched at Carlos' lab coat. 

"I need you *now* Carlos! I want to take you here, Carlos, my sexy, filthy scientist -" 

They slid to the ground. Carlos' hand emerged back into visibility, and he could only stare at it in amazement as Cecil undressed him reverently and knelt between his bare, spread legs.


End file.
